The Walking Kevin
by Agent BM
Summary: Kevin convinces Lucy to watch the Walking dead, and well, she's terrified of it, she has a fear of zombies. When Kevin finds out about this, he decides to have some fun with her involving a few pranks. Lucy and Kevin belong to me, i don't own WIR or any show mentioned in this, no flames and please review
1. Chapter 1

**The Walking Kevin**

**I don't own Wreck It Ralph, Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to me. I also don't own any tv shows mentioned in this**

It was a calm, quiet night at the castle. Lucy Fluggerbutter lied in bed in her room, watching a dvd of one of her favorite shows. And in case you haven't noticed from any of my past stories, it was my little pony. She heard a knocking on her door

"Come in" said Lucy

Her bedroom door opened and the one who knocked, was her brother Kevin

"Hey sis, you borrowed my ipad for something earlier, and i was wondering if i could have it back' said Kevin

"Sure it's sitting by the tv" said Lucy

Kevin grabbed his Ipad and saw what Lucy was watching

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" asked Kevin

"No not really" said Lucy

"You can't like this show forever" said Kevin

"I know i can't like the show forever, i'll move on eventually but not today, I'm going to enjoy this while i can" said Lucy

Kevin turned off the dvd player

"Hey what was that for Kevin?" asked Lucy angrily

"I'm gonna introduce you to a cool show" said Kevin

Kevin grabbed her tv remote and put the tv on channel 48, AMC.

"What tv show?" asked Lucy "This is just some cheesy kung fu movie with bad acting"

"The show is on after this movie. There's a marathon on after this movie and it's cool. You're gonna thank me for this later" said Kevin before leaving

Lucy got comfortable under her blanket, hugged one of her toy unicorns and waited for the show to start, The show was the Walking Dead.

(2 hours later)

Lucy was hiding under her covers and only peeking out at certain scenes. She was terrified of the show, she witnessed the world fall apart, flesh eating zombies rip peoples flesh off, stuff she wasn't used to. Unknown to her family, she had a little fear of zombies, ok not little, she was terrified of zombies. A knock on her door startled her and made her jump in fear

"Lucy, it's me again" said Kevin

"Oh, just a minute" said Lucy

She got on her feet and opened the door

"hey sis, enjoying the show?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, it's great" said Lucy

"See, told ya you'd like it" said Kevin

"Yeah, thanks" said Lucy

"You ok? You sound nervous" said Kevin

"Yes i'm ok why wouldn't i be?" asked Lucy nervously

"You're not scared of zombies are ya?" asked Kevin

"NO of course not, hehe, well look at the time, nice of you to drop by but i better get back to the show now" said Lucy before shutting the door and locking it

She quickly turned her dvd player back on to her show because she didn't want to see another minute of The Walking Dad

Kevin walked away back to his room, he knew she was lying by the way she acted.

"My sister's afraid of zombies? Wait a minute, i'll have some fun with this. And i know just what to do" said Kevin before laughing


	2. Chapter 2

(1 am)

Lucy was sound asleep, nestled snug in her bed. Kevin knew this would be the time to strike. He glitched into the bedroom and quickly rolled under the bed and scratched the bottom. Lucy woke up

"Hello, is someone there?" asked Lucy

She got no answer, but she did hear the scratching again

"Hello?" asked Lucy

She rubbed her eyes

"I need a drink" said Lucy

She got up and went to the kitchen. She almost slipped because the floor was wet, but she was caught by one of her family's carebots

"Delaying mopping cycle, please watch your step ms Lucy, floor is slippery when wet" said the carebot

"Thanks, i just came to get a glass of milk" said Lucy

"Allow me" said the carebot

The carebot took a jug of milk out of the fridge and poured Lucy a glass

"Thanks" said Lucy

"Your welcome" said Carebot

"Hey carebot, is it normal to hear strange sounds at night in these halls?" asked Lucy

"Not really, only things i hear are guards on patrol and you or your family walking these halls to go to the bathroom or for refreshments" said the carebot

"Ok, it's just i think i'm hearing things in my room" said Lucy

"Forget to turn something off again?" asked carebot

"No, my tv's off this time, computer and phone are charging, and i don't think anyone's gonna text me at this hour" said Lucy

"Would you like me to do a search of your room?" asked Carebot

"Please?" asked Lucy

"Of course, Carebot is online" said Carebot before grabbing Lucy's empty glass, putting it in the sink and rolling towards lucy's room "This'll only take a minute"

Carebots eyes turned into flashlights and he searched the room, he looked under the bed, in the closet, even the air vents, there was no sign of any lifeform in Lucy's room

"My search is complete, there is no one in this room" said Carebot

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy

"Absolutely" said Carebot

Lucy climbed back in bed and Carebot covered her with the blanket

"Goodnight Carebot" said Lucy

"Goodnight Lucy, Carebot is online" said Carebot before rolling away and closing the door

Lucy went back to sleep. Kevin was hiding in a closet next to Lucy's room

"Oh that was a close one, i almost got caught" said Kevin


End file.
